thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Левиантская катастрофа
'Левиантская катастрофа 'относится к внезапному разрушению Магического Королевства Левианты, как результат отбора на седьмой Проект "Ма". Последовавший за этим взрыв уничтожил нацию и распространился на соседние страны искореняя наследие Второй эры. The '''Levianta Catastrophe '''refers to the sudden destruction of the Magic Kingdom Levianta as a result of the selection for the seventh Project 'Ma'. The ensuing explosion decimated the nation and spread into neighboring countries, eradicating the legacy of the Second Period. History Origins Из-за пророчества катастрофы, сделанного Марией Мунлит, Сенат Левианты учредил Проект "Ма" для воплощения богов-близнецов Левиа и Бегемо в человеческом обличии, чтобы очистить запретный ковчег, Грех. Просле провала первого проекта под руководством Адама Мунлит, Сиф Твайрайт сменил его и управлял следующими проектами. Поскольку время шло, следующие пять проектов сталкиваются с многочисленными неудачами. В 13 году сенат выбрал потенциальных кандидаток на седьмой проект и обсуждал до финального отбора. In response to the prophesy of disaster made by Maria Moonlit, the Leviantan Senate established Project 'Ma' to incarnate the twin gods, Levia and Behemo, as humans to cleanse the forbidden ark, Sin. After the first project's failure under the direction of Adam Moonlit, Seth Twiright replaced him and managed the following projects.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet As the years progressed, the next five projects were faced with numerous setbacks, suspensions, and failures. In EC 013, the senate selected four potential candidates for the seventh project and deliberated before the final selection.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Murder and Catastrophe Обращенные друг против друга, кандидатки Лай Ли и Милки Эйтс умерли во время скрытой конкуренции. Потом Эллука Чирклатиа была убита сестрой своего мужа, Ириной Часовщицей, оставшейся единой кандидаткой проекта. Став свидетелем убийства Кирилл, брат Ирины, обезумел. Вскоре после этого он услышал шепот возлюбленной и был убежден им взять труп Эллуки, отнести в храм к ковчегу и воскресить ее. После входа в храм и размещения тела Эллуки в Грехе, машина вышла из-под контроля и в результате сильного взрыва превратила в пустыню всю область вокруг храма. Колоссальный взрыв охватил всю страну и уничтожил ее ландшафт. В то же время большой двухголовый дракон появился в красном небе. Turning against one another, the candidates Ly Li and Milky Eights died during the shady competition of deceit that followed. Afterward, Elluka Chirclatia was murdered by her sister-in-law, Irina Clockworker, leaving her as sole candidate for the project.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- Having witnessed her murder, Irina's brother, Kiril, became distraught by the event.Recollective Music Box - 最悪の結末 彼が見たものは 血に染まった作りかけのオルゴール Soon after, he heard the voice of his beloved and was convinced by the whisper to take his beloved's corpse to the ark in the temple and resurrect her.Whereabouts of the Miracle - 放リ込んンデ私ヲ蘇ラセテ After entering the temple and placing Elluka's body in Sin, the sealed machine went out of control and resulted in a massive explosion that decimated the area surrounding the temple. The colossal explosion covered the entire country and decimated its landscape. At the same time, a large two-headed dragon appeared in its red sky.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Aftermath После взрыва все технологии Магического Королевства были утеряны и большинство его жителей ранено или убито. Сама Эллука воскресла получила новую силу и бессмертие и покинула Левианту. В то же время два неприметных огня спустились в Лес Элда. К Ирине в полнолуние, серьезно раненой после взрыва, подошел Сиф, держа в руках чучело красного кота под мышкой. Волшебница поселилась в теле кота и начала собирать Семь Смертних Грехов. Столетия спустя Левианта была реконструирована и созданная область называлась "Божественная Левианта", ставшая центром поклонения Левистской религии в 301 году. After the explosion, the entirety of the Magic Kingdom's advanced technology was lost and most of its inhabitants were either injured or killed. Elluka herself was resurrected and given newfound power and immortality and left Levianta. Around the same time, two inconspicuous lights descended into Held's Forest. Irina, who had been severely injured in the explosion, was approached by Seth during the full moon, holding a stuffed red cat under his arm.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet The sorceress later inhabited the cat and began collecting the Seven Deadly Sins. Hundreds of years later, an effort to reconstruct Levianta was made and the area was resettled as "Divine Levianta", becoming the center of the Levin religion in EC 301.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Year 301 Civillian Perception Непосредственно перед катастрофой смерть первых двух кандидаток зачислили как несчастный случай и самоубийство, хотя это не было правдой. С предсказания Великого пророка надежда на выживание нации и будущее понемногу угасала и увеличение числа наслеления, больного СНГ предвещавшего гибель стала широко распростораненной. Люди из соседних стран утверждали, что были свидетелями всего происходившего и видели фигуру двухголового дракона в небе. Названное катастрофой, Волшебное Королевство и его разрушения хорошо помнят пять веков спустя, хотя вера в его передовые технологии и магическое общество уменьшилась с течением времени. Виноватая Эллука и Королевский Институт утверждали, что во время одного из экспериментов произошла авария, которая вызвала взрыв. In the immediate prelude to the disaster, the deaths of the first two candidates were credited as an accident and a suicide, although this was not universally believed.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- Since the Great Prophet's original prophesy, the hope for the nation's survival and future gradually faded and the belief that the nation's increasing population of HER foreshadowed its doom became widespread. The people of the neighbouring countries claimed to have witnessed everything that occurred, spying the twin-headed dragon's figure in the sky.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Labeled as a catastrophe, the Magic Kingdom and its destruction were well remembered five centuries later, although belief in its advanced technology and magical society diminished as time progressed.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Speculation into the incident attached blame to Elluka and the Royal Institute, claiming a magic accident occurred during one of the Institute's experiments that caused the explosion.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Elluka's Profile Trivia Curiosities *Хотя Элд и Эллука утверждали, что Левиантская катастрофа произошла из-за неспособности остановить Магию Часовщика, события, подробно рассматриваемые в Истории Первородного Греха - Акт 2 - подразумевают другое рассуждение. *Although Held and Elluka assert that Levianta's destruction was due to her failure to successfully cast Clockwork Magic,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 the events elaborated upon in Original Sin Story -Act 2- imply a different reasoning. Appearances en:Levianta Catastrophe es:Catástrofe de Levianta vi:Thảm họa Levianta Категория:События Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Левианта Категория:Original Sin Story